


Lessons

by Anonymous



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Creampie, Dead Costia (The 100), Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Don't Like Don't Read, F/F, F/M, Graphic Description of Corpses, I'm Trying To Warn You Without Saying It, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Vaginal Sex, You Know Exactly What This Is So Don't Bitch At Me When You Click It Anyway, rape as punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-30
Updated: 2019-01-30
Packaged: 2019-10-19 13:34:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17602325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Titus finds a way to teach Lexa that love is weakness.





	Lessons

**Author's Note:**

> Before you comment just to tell me what a horrible thing I've written or request that it not be hosted on this site, remember that the terms of service of this site include:
> 
> [1.)](https://archiveofourown.org/tos#exposure) You understand that the OTW does not prescreen Content or review it for purposes of compliance with the ToS. This includes but is not limited to work information, a work's content, text, graphics, comments, or any other material. Content, including User-Embedded Content, is the sole responsibility of the submitter. You understand that using the Archive may expose you to material that is offensive, triggering, erroneous, sexually explicit, indecent, blasphemous, objectionable, grammatically incorrect, or badly spelled.  
>   
> [2.)](https://archiveofourown.org/tos#IV.I.) [T]he OTW is not liable to you for any Content to which you are exposed on or because of the Service. Unless it violates some other policy, [they] will not remove Content for offensiveness, no matter how awful [...] [they] may personally find that Content to be.

Commanders should not love. It is the first thing any Commander is taught by their Flame Keeper. And when they inevitably ask why--because they always ask why--they learn their second lesson. Love is weakness. Despite these warnings being the first two lessons a Commander learns, love is often the downfall of the Commanders. Their enemies see a weakness to exploit, and it ruins them in the end. Titus vows not to let that happen with Lexa.  
  
He saw right from the conclave that she was special, and he wasn't about to let her ruin herself before she has a chance to rule her subjects. But somehow he doesn't see Costia coming until it's too late.  
  
He sends her away, of course, and Titus sees how it affects Lexa, but he reminds her that love is a weakness she cannot afford, and he watches her heart harden. Until Azgeda sends Costia back to Lexa as a warning.  
  
Titus stands in Lexa's bedroom and watches the girl break apart again as she sees the severed head and realizes that she's losing Costia one final, permanent time and Titus realizes that this is a turning point. If he cannot correct her behavior, she will ruin herself and will never make the alliance of the 12 clans. Without an alliance, there is no hope of defeating the Mountain Men, or even holding their own against them. He needs to do something drastic.  
  
He offers her comfort and guides the inconsolable girl over to the bed. When she's distracted, he binds her hands behind her back. She barely notices at first, but then when she tries to wipe away her tears and can't reach her face, she is brought back to the present.  
  
"What is this?" she demands.  
  
Titus's cock stirs at her commanding tone. Even bound and in mourning, she is still the _Heda._ It just further cements his resolve. He cannot allow her to fall into the same trap as the others. She must learn. He tells her as much as he grabs a knife and cuts off her clothes before stripping off his own.  
  
She seems to understand his plan and screams, and commands him to stop, but that only makes him harder. She tries to call the guards when he gets on the bed with her, but only too late realizes she dismissed them all from the tower in an attempt to hide her grief from her subjects. She cannot be saved.  
  
He pulls her legs apart. "Love is weakness," he tells her as he positions his cock at her dry entrance. "Say it, Heda. Love is weakness."  
  
He pushes inside her and she screams.  
  
"Love is weakness," he says again as he fucks her raw, blood evident on his cock, "say it."  
  
"Love is weakness," she repeats through clenched teeth. There's still so much anger in her voice. He has to get rid of that.  
  
He pulls out of her and walks over to the box Costia's head is in. He pulls it out and walks back over to the bed. He sets it beside Lexa's head and she screams in horror before gagging at the sight. She starts sobbing. Titus uses her moment of shock and revulsion to get back on top of her and enter her tight pussy again. She doesn't even try to fight this time  
  
"Repeat it," he commands her. "Love is weakness."  
  
"Love is weakness," the girl chokes out, her eyes unable to leave the head of her dead lover. Titus pounds into her brutally as she mindlessly repeats the mantra. "Love is weakness," she keeps saying, her voice full of emotion...until it isn't.  
  
Titus watches the emotion leave her eyes and fucks her until the tears dry on her face. "Love is weakness," she keeps saying with each thrust.  
  
He says the words in tandem with her as he shoots his cum into her pussy.  
  
He gets off of his Commander and puts his clothes back on, listening to her whispered words. "Love is weakness," she continues to say as tears leak out of her eyes and cum leaks out of her pussy.  
  
Titus feels certain this lesson will stick...that is, until Clarke Griffin becomes a problem.

Titus could see the connection developing between them, but his Heda kept assuring him that she had remembered her lesson. He saw no reason to intervene at first. Then, in the hours before the kill order would go into effect, he notices that all guards are pulled from the tower. Recognizing this as a sign, Titus makes his way through the tower to his Heda's bedchamber. His original plan was to frame the skygirl for the murder of her own clansman, but he'll have to improvise once more.  
  
Seeing the two girls in a loving embrace sends him into a fit of anger. All of his hard work keeping his Heda on track and in power, and she's once more about to put everything on the line for some inferior girl--this time from some unworthy and unrecognized clan.  
  
"What is the lesson I wanted you to remember, Heda?" he asks, interrupting the two naked girls kissing. They pull apart--Clarke shocked and Lexa angry.  
  
"Now is not the time, Titus," she tries to dismiss him. Once more, the commanding tone at such a junction makes his dick harden. Apparently, she doesn't remember his lesson as much as she should have. Titus supposes he'll have to reteach her.  
  
"What lesson, Heda?" he asks again as he steps toward them. He pulls out the gun he'd found and points it at the skygirl. Lexa's eyes widen at the escalation, but the skygirl is strangely unmoved. Titus isn't bothered by that--she'll learn too soon.  
  
"Love is weakness," his Heda whispers, giving in when her lover is threatened. This only makes Titus angrier, for that is precisely trying to keep her from giving in to.  
  
Titus reaches for a piece of one of the girls' shed clothing and tears off strips of it. He hands them to Lexa. Gesturing to Clarke, he says, "Gag her and tie her hands." When his Heda hesitates, he gestures with the gun and adds, "tightly, or I shoot her in the head." He's never used a gun, but in such close quarters, and having once trained as a warrior, he is confident he could hit his target.  
  
His Heda seems convinced as well--maybe it's the head reference, he muses--for with trembling hands, she ties the skygirl's arms behind her back and shoves a strip of cloth in her mouth before binding it there as well. Titus then ties Lexa's hands behind her back as well.  
  
"Position yourself, Heda," Titus instructs her, still holding the gun on Clarke. He begins to undress as he watches Lexa obey.  
  
The naked girl lies back on the bed where she had earlier disobeyed Titus's direct orders with the now bound skygirl. She slowly spreads her legs and looks at her bound lover. Titus can see that they're both crying, and he only hopes they both learn a lesson from this. Love can be used against those with power. It is a risk he will not allow his Heda to take, and he will ensure it.  
  
Titus places the gun above Lexa's head, out of reach of both girls, and once more positions his cock at the entrance to his Heda's cunt. She's wet this time from her liaison with the girl, and he slides in easy, but his Heda still winces as he pushes himself all the way inside her body.  
  
"Repeat your lesson," he commands her as he teaches her body a lesson.  
  
"Love is weakness," Lexa cries over and over again, staring at her horrified lover, tears running down both of their faces. Titus brutalizes her cunt with even more force than last time, determined that this should be the last lesson he has to impart in this way. "Love is weakness, love is weakness, love is weakness," his Heda continues to scream with each thrust.  
  
She panics when she feels the signs that he's about to cum. She breaks from her litany to look at him and plead, "Please don't cum in me again, please don't!" but it's too late.  
  
He grabs her head and turns it to her lover as he thrusts deep into her passage and shoots his cum into her womb.  
  
"Your lesson, Heda," he reminds her as he continues to pound her abused pussy, pushing his seed further inside her cunt.  
  
"Love is weakness," she sobs, "love is weakness, love is weakness."  
  
Titus pulls out of her cunt and watches his cum begin to leak out. He turns his attention to the skygirl as he grabs the gun once more, pointing it at her. "You will leave Polis now and never return, unless you wish her to learn another lesson," he tells her. Both of their eyes travel to the Commander, still leaking cum and repeating her lesson. Clarke, eyes full of fear and sorrow, nods in understanding.

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know I'm going to hell, but at least I'll enjoy my time there.
> 
> Seriously, though, I'm not gonna take any shit for this, so don't even try.


End file.
